Black Diamond ¡Shazam!
by Mr. Zzz
Summary: El mundo ahora mismo necesita un campeón, pero no puedo encontrar a ese poni que sea el indicado, ese que sea de corazon puro. El tiempo se me termina y tendre que decidir tarde o temprano, espero que ella sea la indicada.
1. El ultimo dia

**Capítulo 1: El ultimo día**

La noche es para descansar dicen algunos, otros dicen que es para apreciar el gran astro blanco o casi blanco.

La Luna posee la silueta de una unicornio oscura, muchos se preguntan, ¿qué significa? pero siempre termina siendo solo una leve idea que todos terminan olvidándolo.

En un lindo pueblo llamado Ponyville los habitantes del pequeño pueblo permanecían en total calma y silencio, ya que la mayoría estaba descansando, renovando las energías para poder hacer las labores del día.

A las afueras del pueblo había un gran huerto de manzanas el cual no se tenía que ser un experto para poder apreciar que los frutos eran lo mejor, de lo mejor.

Dentro de este huerto se podía ver una humilde vivienda hecha de al parecer de madera de los mismos manzanos de la inmensa granja. Dentro de esta vivienda un gran poni rojo con melena naranja y ojos verdes, se levantaba de su cama, se da un pequeño estirón, y sale del cuarto pero curiosamente el poni cuidaba mucho de no hacer ruido, más precisamente al pasar por una habitación que tenía un pequeño cuadro colgado con una flor blanca dibujada.

El poni pasa casi de puntitas para hacer el menor ruido posible luego llega a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo, baja las escaleras lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar hacer algún sonido.

Cuando por fin consigue llegar al primer piso se quita algunas gotas de sudor de su frente con su casco, aliviado de no hacer ruido entonces se dirige a la cocina para desayunar algo, busca el interruptor para encender la luz y…

-Buenos días Big Mac,- dice alegremente una potrilla amarilla limón con ojos naranjas y crin rojo brilloso que además llevaba un gran moño de listón color rosado fuerte.

El gran poni rojo Big Mac suelta un relincho.

La potrilla está preparando fruta y avena para ella, y su hermano.

-Listo para trabajar hermano,- dice alegre la potrilla.

-Apple Bloom que…-

-Antes de que digas algo hermano,- interrumpe, -aún falta tres horas para la escuela tiempo más que suficiente para ayudarte a recolectar manzanas,- dice la potranca.

El gran poni rojo mira con una expresión seria a su hermana pero no puede hacerlo por mucho tiempo al ver la cara de su dulce hermanita.

Así que resignado va y toma el asiento en la mesa de la cocina para esperar el desayuno de su hermanita, el cual es servido inmediatamente por la pequeña potranca. Ambos toman asiento y comienzan a disfrutar de durazno, melón y si manzana picada con yogurt y avena.

-Te gusta hermano,- dice la potrilla.

-SIP,- contesta el gran poni rojo lo cual hace muy feliz a la potrilla.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos se dirigen hacia un gran granero color rojo que esta frente a la casa, Big Mac toma una carretilla con varias canastas y se dirigen hacia un parte de huerto que queda al oeste.

Cuando llegan, el gran poni rojo empieza a patear los grandes manzanos que para la vista de cualquiera, una patada de esas te podría mandar a la luna. Al patear los manzanos de este caen varias manzanas y rápidamente la pequeña potranca empieza a juntarlas y a ponerlas en las canasta pasan un rato haciendo esta dura labor y a pesar de eso ambos aún siguen con mucha energía para más.

Cuando Apple Bloom termina de juntar las manzanas de un árbol se iba a dirigir a juntar las siguientes pero en ese momento el gran astro lunar empieza a bajar y el astro solar empieza a subir.

La luz del amanecer iluminando todo el campo ciertamente era todo un espectáculo los cuales pocos ponis apreciaban como ella, la pequeña Apple Bloom quería mucho a su hermano Big Mac y a su querida abuela Granny Smith, y quería que su familia nunca le faltara nada.

En ese momento gracias a la luz del sol ve un tenue y la verdad casi imperceptible para cualquiera, el brillo de una manzana que quedo en un árbol, entonces la pequeña potrilla se prepara para golpear el árbol, levanta sus cascos traseros y da el golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero… no sirvió de nada.

La potrilla se entristece un poco por esto, nunca ha podido tumbar ni siquiera una manzana y parece que hoy no cambiara.

-Hazlo otra vez,- dice Big Mac sorprendiendo un poco a su hermanita.

-Pero no servirá de nada,- dice un poco triste la potrilla amarilla.

El gran poni se acerca a su hermanita y pone un casco sobre su hombro, -hazlo,- le dice.

La potrilla asiente y vuelve a golpear una vez más pero con el mismo resultado.

-Hazlo otra vez,- vuelve a decir Big Mac.

-Pero…-

-Hazlo,- dice Big Mac simple mente.

La potrilla otra vez se prepara para golpear levantando su cascos traseros pero antes…

-Detente ahí- dice Big Mac y la pequeña apenas puede mantener el equilibrio.

-Q-que?- dice Apple Bloom con trabajo para poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Dobla más las nancas,- le dice Big Mac, la potrilla sin cuestionar lo hace, -ahora,-

Entonces da la patada tan fuerte como puede pero…

-AAAHG, no pasó nada!,- dice frustrada la potrilla.

-Solo espera,- dice el gran poni rojo.

-Qué pero qué tal si jamás logro tumbar manzanas, que tal si nunca logro cohechar manzanas, si eso pasa la granja se ira a la ruina,- dice desesperada, -si la granja se va a la ruina, en donde viviremos, a donde iremos, a una cueva, no quiero vivir en una cueva!- entra en pánico pero entonces siente el casco del gran poni rojo, -QUE!-

Big Mac apunta hacia el árbol y Apple Bloom voltea a ver, -pero si la manzana no…-

En ese momento se da cuenta que había una manzana en el suelo.

La potrilla se queda viendo eso con la boca abierta.

-Yo hice eso,- dice la potrilla, -SI YO HICE ESO,- grita alegremente la potrilla y le da un gran abrazo a su hermano.

-Bien hecho,- dice simplemente su hermano.

La potrilla deja de abrazar a su hermano y va rápido a recoger la manzana.

-Es increíble yo hice esto!,- gritonea la potranca, -algún día seré la mejor cosechadora de manzanas de todos los tiempos!- entonces le da una buena mordida a la manzana, -sabe deliciosa!- dice con una sonrisa.

-Todo a su tiempo,- dice Big Mac que con esas simples palabras hizo que Apple Bloom volviera a la realidad, -Apple Bloom es hora de que vayas a la escuela.-

-Cierto la escuela,- recuerda, -luego nos vemos Big Mac.- entonces se va corriendo a la casa por su alforja y sus útiles para dirigirse a la escuela.

En ese momento Big Mac seguía donde mismo y voltea ver hacia el manzano en donde aún estaba la misma manzana, resulta que mientras Apple Bloom se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, el gran poni rojo aprovecho para lanzar una manzana para que creyera que fue ella quien lo tumbo.

Pero entonces de la nada la manzana cae al suelo.

El gran poni rojo se acerca a recoger la manzana.

-Sip,- dice simplemente Big Mac con una leve sonrisa.

-o- -o- -o-

La escuela de Ponyville era en donde los potros y las potrancas iban a aprender y a preparase para el futuro en donde aprendían todo lo esencial como: español, matemáticas, ciencias naturales, etc., para que algún día descubrieran ese talento que los hacia especial.

La pequeña Apple Bloom iba llegando a su salón el cual se conformaba solamente por 20 alumnos, entre todos ellos estaba una pequeña potra terrestre color blanca con crin rojo rizado y esponjado, usaba unos grandes lentes cuadrados, y usaba frenillos.

Esta pequeña potrilla al ver a Apple Bloom rápidamente la saludo.

-Hola AP,- dice la potrilla con una voz algo nasal.

-Hola Twist,- saludo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa y se sentó a lado en una pequeña butaca.

Entonces Twist levanta un pequeño compartimiento que tenía la butaca para que los alumnos guardaran sus útiles y saca un par de caramelos de bastón, -ten los hice ayer en la noche.-

-Muchas gracias,- contesta Apple Bloom tomando los dulces y guardándolo en su propio compartimiento de su butaca, -lo guardare para el recreo.-

Entonces entra una poni de tierra de color purpura claro.

-Buenas días maestra Cheerilee,- dice el salón al unísono, algunos con honestidad y otros simplemente por la monotonía de hacerlo.

La maestra les sonríe a todos los alumnos y empieza a dar la clase con un poco de matemáticas básicas, explica un poco los problemas y después pone algunos para que los estudiantes los resuelvan.

Pasa un poco de tiempo y rápidamente un par de potrillas se paran y entregan los problemas.

-Veo que fueron las primeras en terminar como siempre, Apple Bloom y Twist,- dice con orgullo la maestra y empieza a revisar mientras varios alumnos se molestan.

-Los problemas están resueltos correctamente, buen trabajo niñas,- les felicita, -díganme los demás ya terminaron,- dice la maestra pero como siempre los potrillos o aun no los terminaban de resolver o simplemente no les importaba hacerlos bien.

No hizo falta que contestaran ya que la maestra pudo ver en el rostro de todos sus reacciones así que les dio algo más de tiempo, -bueno pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras esperamos a sus compañeros,- dice finalmente la maestra.

-Claro señorita Cheerilee,- dicen al unísono Apple Bloom y Twist.

A muchos compañeros les molestaba esto especial mente a un par de potrillas.

-o- -o- -o-

Llega la hora del recreo y ambas potrillas estaban sentadas disfrutando de sus almuerzos, Apple Bloom de un poco de la fruta que había sobrado más temprano y Twist disfrutaba de un Sándwich de maní.

Apple Bloom tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo y eso lo noto enseguida Twist.

-¿Ya dime por qué estás tan feliz?- le pregunta Twist.

-A por nada especial,- contesta simplemente Apple Bloom cerrando los ojos y haciéndose la seria.

-Ok,- responde Twist acabando de devorar el último trozo de su sándwich.

Entonces Apple Bloom abre un ojo y después da una gran sonrisa, -HOY COSECHE MI PRIMERA MANZANA!- grita la potrilla haciendo que el cabello de Twist quedara hacia atrás y desacomodara un poco sus lentes.

-Wow, felicidades,- dice Twist con honestidad, -creo que ya sé cómo celebrar esto con un gran dulce,- entonces se pone a buscar en su alforja pero entonces se da cuenta que no tenía, -Uy.-

-No te preocupes,- dice Apple Bloom leyéndole la mente a su amiga, -iré por los dulces que me diste, los deje en el salón espérame un poco,- entonces la potrilla amarilla se dirige corriendo al salón pero al pasar esto un par de potrillas aprovechan que la potrilla se quedó sola.

Twist estaba guardando un pequeño molde de sándwich en su alforja cuando ve dos sombras acercándose.

-D-Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon que hacen aquí,- dice Twist con algo de miedo.

Una potrilla terrestre color gris oscuro y melena blanca que usaba lentes, y tenía una cutie Mark de una cuchara de plata.

-Lo que pasa es que por culpa de los flacos en blanco como ustedes la maestra nos deja mucha tarea,- dice la potrilla gris llamada Silver Spoon.

-Bueno si pasaran más tiempo estudiando y menos tiempo durmien…- dice Twist pero es interrumpida.

-Cállate nadie te pregunto,- dice una potrilla rosa claro con crin blanca y violeta que usaba una tiara muy similar a la que tenía por Cutie Mark, entonces le quita los lentes a Twist.

-Oye dámelos Diamond Tiara no puedo ver sin ellos!,- dice Twist intentando quitándole los lentes en vano ya que casi no puede ver.

-O que flanco en blanco me va a aburrir con cosas de nerd,- dice Diamond Tiara y le lanza los lentes Silver Spoon.

-Jajá quítamelos si puedes,- Se burla Silver Spoon agitando sus lentes y ahora Twist va con ella a intentar quitárselos pero es en vano ya que Twist no puede ver bien.

Silver Spoon vuelve a lanzar los lentes a Diamond Tiara pero la potrilla nos los atrapa y en ese momento los pisa.

**CLACK**

-Uy no alcance,- dice Diamond Tiara con falso arrepentimiento.

Entonces Twist no puede soportarlo y empieza a llorar.

-Mira Silver, la bebe esta lloran…-

En ese momento Diamond Tiara es empujada fuertemente haciendo que caiga fuertemente el suelo.

-Arg- se queja Diamond por el dolor.

-Déjala en paz!- dice Apple Bloom enojada.

-ARG, mi cabello!- dice Diamond Tiara enojada, -vas a ver con la maestra Cherilee! Hare que te expulsen!-

-Yo! Pero si tú le rompiste los lentes a Twist,- responde Apple Bloom.

-Nadie le va a creer a un par de flancos en blanco,- dice Silver Spoon ayudando a Tiara a levantarse.

-Entonces que sean cuatro flancos en blanco,-

-Así es,-

Eran dos potrillos, uno era un potrillo marrón con crin color tangelo que usaba un lindo gorro con una hélice, y el otro era un Pegaso gris con crin oscura.

-Nosotros vimos lo que hiciste Diamond Tiara,- dice el potro terrestre marrón.

-Y créeme esta vez tu papa no podrá hacer nada.- dice el Pegaso gris.

-Uy,- dice enojada Silver Spoon, -si no se van ahora mismo Button Mash y Rumble, lamentaran…-

-Les propongo otra cosa,- la interrumpe Diamond Tiara, -si le dicen a la maestra que ellas dos nos atacaron, convenceré a mi papi para que les de todos los juguetes que quieran,-

Ambos potros se voltean a mirar por un momento pero…

-No gracias,- dice Rumble.

-Lárguense,- dice Button Mash.

Diamond Tiara estaba incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, ella es hija única por lo tanto sus papas siempre le dan lo que quieren además que siempre se sale con la suya pero además todos sus compañeros estaban viendo lo que estaban haciendo así que con resignación ella se retira muy enojada diciendo cosas que jamás debería decir una potra. Silver Spoon se va detrás de ella.

Entonces después de eso cada potro sigue con lo suyo.

Twist a pesar de que la defendieron estaba llorando en el suelo sosteniendo sus lentes partidos por la mitad o eso hasta que siente un casco sobre su hombro, el casco de Apple Bloom.

-Estas bien,- dice preocupada la potrilla amarilla.

Twist quiere sonreír para que no se preocupen por ella pero no puede.

-Saben algo,- dice Button Mash llamando la atención de los tres potros, -ya me arrepentí si quiero juguetes nuevos,-

Todos ven al potro café con caras incrédulas y rápidamente Rumble le da un fuerte golpe en el costado.

-Auch, saben que olvídenlo,- dice Button sobándose por el golpe.

La tierna sonrisa de Twist hace que todos olviden esa mala broma.

Entonces Rumble se acerca con Twist y le quita suavemente los lentes.

-Sabes algo mi papa es mecánico de la fábrica de clima,- menciona Rumble y saca de su crin cinta adhesiva y pega los lentes, - y siempre me dice que no hay mejor cosa para arreglar los problemas que la cinta mágica,- dice entregándole los lentes a Twist.

La potrilla con el pelo rizado toma los lentes y se los pone pudiendo ver bien otra vez, y da una gran sonrisa, -gracias.-

-No hay de qué pero la verdad le tienes que agradecer a este tonto,- dice Rumble señalando a Button Mash.

Momentos antes…

Se puede ver a Rumble y a Button Mash columpiándose en el columpio mientras.

-…y es gracias a esa revista que todos los fans descubrimos que en realidad era un banticoot y no un coyote como todos creímos.- termina de contar Button Mash mientras ambos se columpian.

-Wow, que loco podría jurar de que se trataba de un coyote,- dice Rumble.

-Lo sé,- responde Button Mash.

-Y dime cómo vas con esas clases de acrobacias,- pregunta Rumble.

-Cada día soy más bueno pero aun así lo sigo odiando, digo solo porque mis papas y mi hermano son acróbatas no quiere decir que yo también,- dice un poco enojado Button, -y dime cómo vas tú con eso de las acrobacias para ser un Wonderbolt,-

-Bueno ya puedo dar una maroneta pero sé que pronto voy a poder hacer…-

Entonces Button salta del columpio a máxima altura dando una maroneta en el aire y aterrizando parado.

-Oye,- dice Rumble enojado entonces el también intenta dar una maroneata pero a diferencia de su amigo el cae de cara, -Au,- se queja por el dolor.

-Mira allá,- dice Button señalando hacia unas potrillas.

-Que,- dice Rumble confundido recuperándose del golpe y mira hacia donde Button señalaba, -que no son Diamond y Silver… y Twist,- entonces miran como le rompen los lentes y como llega Apple Bloom.

Lo demás es historia.

Regresando al presente…

-Gracias,- dice Apple Bloom pero una duda llega su mente, -¿por qué nos ayudaron? Digo somos las flanco en blanco, nerds del salón,- pregunta confundida.

-Porque vi como enfrentaste a esa abusiva de Diamond Tiara,- responde,- además no porque su familia tenga dinero y poder, significa que puede tratar a los demás como basura.- dice Button.

-Wow, que tu mama te castigara el GamePony hizo que suenes como un viejo,- dice Rumble un poco aterrado.

-Lo se me prestas el tuyo,- dice Button.

-Para que te lo quiten,- dice Rumble negando con la cabeza, -no gracias.-

-Fue muy lindo de su parte venir a ayudarme,- dice Twist viendo al par de potros y luego a Apple Bloom, -a todos, quisiera tener dulces para poder dales a todos unos bastones.-

-Aún tengo esto,- dice Apple Bloom sacando el par de bastones de su crin, ambos dulces los parte en dos y reparte una mitad a cada uno, -que dicen amigos por siempre,- dice levantando una pequeña parte del bastón de dulce.

-Amigos por siempre,- dice todos al unísono chocando los pedacitos de dulce y luego llevándoselo a la boca.

-Wow saben muy bien,- dice Rumble.

-Gracias yo los hice,- responde Twist con una sonrisa.

Entonces Button se saca el bastón de su boca y saca un pedazo de pelo de su boca.

Apple Bloom se muestra un poco avergonzada por eso.

-Descubrí el ingrediente secreto,- dice Button con exagerada emoción, -Pelos,-

Entonces los potros empiezan a reír por esto como buenos amigos.

-Saben hoy iré a la fiesta de víspera para el levantamiento del sol de verano,- menciona Twist.

-Wow, yo también,- dice Rumble

-Bueno como mi mama me castigo mi juego supongo que también iré,- dice Button.

Entonces todos voltean a ver directo a Apple Bloom lo cual la pone un poco nerviosa.

-Este… yo… chicos no podré ir,- dice Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- pregunta Button.

-Bueno es que tengo que ayudarle a mi hermano con las labores de la granja.- responde la poni amarilla.

-Pero si solo eres una potranca, trabajar es para los viejos,- dice Rumble.

-Vamos Apple Bloom ven,- pide Twist, -estoy segura que te divertirás,-

-No lo sé,- responde algo indecisa, - lo pensare. -

Twist suspira decepcionada, -está bien, pero no todo en la vida es trabajar Apple Bloom.-

-o- -o- -o-

La escuela ya había terminado y Apple Bloom ya estaba en la granja dándole de comer a los puercos y a las gallinas.

-Hay niña,- dice una poni anciana de tierra color verde claro con melena blanca grisácea por la edad y como Cutie Mark tenía un pie de manzana.

-Ah h-hola abuela Smith,- dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Apple Bloom sabes bien que yo me encargo de alimentar los animales,- regaña la abuela.

-Quise ayudarte con eso para que pudieras descansar,- responde Apple Bloom.

-Sabes aunque sea vieja aun este saco de huesos puede hacer sus labores, niña,- dice la abuela un poco irritada pero no puede mantenerse así mucho tiempo, -como te lo he repetido cientos de veces no tienes que…-

-Trabajar tanto en las labores de la granja, lo sé,- termina la oración, -pero quiero ayudar en la granja tanto como pueda, este también es mi hogar,- dice Apple Bloom.

La abuela solo da una riza leve, -está bien solo no te sobre esfuerces si,- responde la abuela.

-Bueno iré a ver si Big Mac necesita ayuda,- dice Apple Bloom y se dirige al huerto donde seguía trabajando su hermano.

La abuela ve irse a su nieta, "eres muy parecida a tu padre mi niña y también a tu hermana." Piensa la abuela.

Momentos más tarde…

La pequeña potrilla llega con su hermano que seguía golpeando manzanos y cosechando, y al pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando apenas se veía cansado.

-Hola hermano te vine a ayudar.- dice Apple Bloom.

El gran poni rojo voltea a ver a su hermana que se dirige directamente a recoger las manzanas que estaban en el suelo, Big Mac sigue golpeando las manzanas con una mirada más seria y pensativa de la que normalmente tenia, así dura un rato hasta que pronuncia unas palabras.

-Apple Bloom hoy es la fiesta de la víspera del sol de verano.- menciona Big Mac.

-Si así es,- contesta Apple Bloom.

-No piensas ir,- dice Big Mac.

Apple Bloom se detiene por un momento, pero luego continua juntando las manzanas, -no- responde finalmente y sigue juntando las manzanas y poniéndolas en las canastas, -pero Twist ira,- pronuncia después de un rato, -y también iban a ir Rumble y Button.- menciona la pequeña, -quiero ir, pero sé que tengo que ayudar en la granja,- dice tomando una canasta vacía y jalándola para juntar más manzanas, -pero Twist me invito y sé que si no voy ella se pondrá muy triste, y no quiero que ella este triste,- entonces deja de juntar manzanas y se pone a ver la manzana que tenía en su casco, -pero le dije a Twist que no iría, pero si voy de seguro la voy a sorprender mucho, sabes que voy a ir,- dice Apple Bloom decidida, -¿puedes con lo que queda hermano?- pregunta.

-Sip,- pronuncia Big Mac.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunta de nuevo Apple Bloom.

-Nop,- responde el gran poni rojo.

-Gracias hermano,- dice Apple Bloom yendo con su hermano y dándole un gran abrazo, -eres el mejor,- entonces se retira.

-Sip,- responde simplemente Big Mac mientras ve como su hermanita va directo al pueblo y ve como el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte.

-o- -o- -o-

La pequeña Apple Bloom va trotando por el pueblo mientras busca a sus amigos pero también disfrutando de varios puestos que había en el pueblo.

La fiesta de sol de verano se celebra ya que era el día más largo del año, y en Ponyville se tenía la tradición de hacer un gran carnaval en donde varios ponis usaban mascaras con forma del sol o hasta otros se pintaban las caras con figuras del sol.

Pero la celebración de este año era muy especial ya que la gran regente de Equestria la princesa Celestia, eligió a Ponyville el pequeño pueblo, como la cede en donde levantaría el primer sol del verano.

Por lo tanto había muchos ponis de diferentes lados de Equestria que visitaban al pequeño pueblo de Equestria para poder ver a la regente de Equestria levantar y bajar los grandes astros.

La pequeña pony iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choca con alguien.

-Au,- dicen ambas potrillas al unísono.

-Oye ten…-

En ese momento llega de improvisto otra pony y chocha con Apple Bloom, y la otra potranca.

-Au eso dejara cicatriz,- dice Apple Bloom adolorida en el suelo.

-Ay no, cuando me vea Rarity de seguro me va a matar,- dice una potrilla unicornio color blanca con crin bicolor rosa claro y purpura pálido, preocupándose por su peinado.

-Lo siento están bien,- dice una potra Pegaso color naranja con crin morado.

-Creo que sí, nada que una noche en el hospital no cure,- bromea un poco Apple Bloom.

-Supongo que compartiremos cuarto- también bromea la potrilla blanca.

Las tres potras se ríen de esto.

-Lamento eso,- se disculpa la Pegaso naranja, -es que venía persiguiendo a una gran Pegaso color celeste y con melena arcoíris, ¿ustedes no la ha visto pasar?-

-Lo siento no he visto a nadie así,- responde la potrilla blanca.

-¿Por qué la buscas?- pregunta Apple Bloom.

-Porque es la poni más rápida que existe, vi como llego al pueblo a toda velocidad,- responde con emoción la Pegaso naranja.

-¿Es una wonderbolt?- pregunta la potrilla unicornio.

-¡Tiene que serlo!- responde emocionada la Pegaso naranja, -a por cierto mi nombre es Scootalu,- se presenta.

-Yo soy Sweetie Belle,- se presenta la unicornio.

-Soy Apple Bloom.- se presenta la potrilla amarilla –y respondiendo a tu pregunta tampoco la he visto.-

Scootalu se decepciona, -que mal,-

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlas, tengo que ir a buscar a mí hermana,- dice Sweetie Belle.

-Y yo debo seguir buscando a esa Pegaso,- menciona Scootalu.

Pero antes de que cada una tome su camino.

-Oigan,- dice Apple Bloom y ambas potrillas se detienen, -este, Mm, Mm,- aclara un poco su garganta, -estoy buscando a unos amigos, no me quieren acompañar a… a buscarlos,- dice Apple Bloom un poco confundida por hacer esa pregunta.

Ambas potrillas lo piensan un momento.

-Sabes que me encantaría,- responde Sweetie Bell.

-Claro porque no,- responde Scootalu.

Apple Bloom se alegra mucho por esto.

Entonces las tres potrillas recorren el festival, claro también aprovechando algunos puestos y jugando sus respectivos juegos como: ponerle la cola al burro, lanzar aritos a botellas, entre otros hasta que…

-Twist, Rumble, Button- dice Apple Bloom feliz al encontrarse con su amiga y también con sus nuevos amigos en un puesto de máscaras.

-Wow, que bien, si viniste- dice Twist lanzándose hacia Apple Bloom a abrazarla.

Entonces Twist mira a las nuevas compañeras de Apple Bloom.

-A claro deja los presento, ella son mis…- Apple Bloom se detiene un poco al no saber cómo presentarlas hasta que…

-Sus amigas,- dice Scootalu y por un momento Sweetie Belle se queda impactada por esto pero rápidamente también asiente felizmente.

-Soy Sweetie Belle,- se presenta la unicornio blanca.

-Soy Scootalu,- se presenta la Pegaso.

-Nos conocimos por un choque del destino,- bromea un poco Apple Bloom, -ella es mi mejor amiga Twist y ellos son mis amigos Rumble y Button Mash.-

-Y por qué solo Twist es tu mejor amiga,- reclama Button pero Rumble le da un golpe al costado, -Au, era broma.- se queja.

-Está bien, todos somos mejores amigos que les parece,- dice Apple Bloom y todos asienten feliz.

-SIII!- todos gritan al unísono.

-Necesitamos un nombre,- menciona Button Smash.

-¿Un nombre?- pregunta Rumble.

-Mm no sé qué les parece los jóvenes titanes,- dice Twist.

-Me gusta,- dice Button.

-Si le gusta a Button yo creo que mejor otro,- dice Rumble.

-Mm, no se todos…- dice Apple Bloom pensativa.

-No tenemos cutie Mark,- menciona Sweetie Belle.

-Si es cierto,- dice Scootalu y Button al mismo tiempo, -oye me debes una soda!,- vuelven a decir ambos y todos ríen esto por un momento.

-Que les parece si nos unimos para tener aventuras para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks.- dice Apple Bloom.

-Tener cruzadas,- menciona Twist.

-Cruzadas,- menciona Rumble.

-Cutie…- dice Sweetie Belle.

-Mark…- dice Scootalu.

-Cruzaders,- dice finalmente Apple Bloom.

Entonces todos sonríen y se voltean a ver entre sí,

-**CUTIE MARK CRUZADERS!**\- gritan todos al unísono.

Entonces siguen aprovechando el festival y van a todos los puestos sin falta probándose disfraces, pintándose la cara, y probando diferentes bocadillos.

Después de un rato en una banca estaban Rumble, Scootalu, Button sentados mientras que Sweetie Belle, Twist y Apple Bloom estaban en el suelo descansando.

-Ay creo que me va a explotar la panza,- dice Button sobándose la panza.

-Tú eras el que te la pasabas comiendo en cada puesto,- dice Rumble.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer jamás,- dice Button con dolor.

-Oigan ya casi es hora de que la princesa Celestia ascienda el sol quieren ir,- dice Apple Bloom.

-Claro pero necesito que alguien me cargue,- dice Button mirando a Rumble.

-Ni lo creas,- le responde Rumble.

-Yo lo hago,- dice Apple Bloom.

Entonces todos se dirigen hacia la alcaldía del pueblo en donde se daría tal suceso.

Apple Bloom cargaba sobre su lomo a Button sin problemas, parece que tanto trabajo en el campo por fin estaba dando sus frutos.

Button iba muy a gusto sobre el lomo de la potrilla mientras que Rumble lo miraba con desprecio.

"Que bajo haz caído," piensa el potro Pegaso gris.

En la alcaldía todos los ponis estaban reunidos para la celebración del sol.

Button miraba hacia el cielo admirando el manto nocturno que adornaba sobre sus cabezas y miraba el astro lunar con la yegua en la luna, hasta que todos entran a la alcaldía pero en ese momento la silueta oscura desaparece.

Todos estaban esperando a que la princesa Celestia apareciera.

-Estoy emocionada,- dice Twist, -jama he visto a la princesa Celestia,-

-Yo tampoco,- dice Sweetie Bell, -dicen que es muy hermosa,- menciona la unicornio blanca.

Entonces de repente empieza a sonar varias trompetas anunciando la llegada de la gran regente de Equestria.

Todos estaban admirados por ver a la magnífica Princesa Celestia, media más del doble que un poni común y poseía alas, y cuerno convirtiéndola en una Alicornio, poseía una larga melena que poseía diferentes hermosos colores que se movía sola a pesar de que no había viento.

-Ciudadanos de Equestria,- dice la princesa con una increíble voz suave y maternal, -hoy celebramos el comienzo del verano mis pequeños ponis, y he elegido a Ponyville que a pesar de ser un pueblo tan pequeño posee el perfecto ejemplo que demuestra que las tres razas pueden vivir en paz y en…-

-**HARMONÍA!**\- suena una voz demoniaca que asusta a varios ponis del lugar, -Buawahaha, no me hagas reír Celestia,-

Entonces un gran tornado nebuloso y oscuro aparece frente a Celestia transformándose en una Alicornio como la Regente solo que esta era de color oscura como el carbón y poseía ojos turquesa rasgados como de dragón y su melena tenía forma nebulosa oscura y purpura.

-No existe tal cosa como la harmonía Celestia,- dice la escalofriante yegua oscura.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, her…-

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!- grita con una impotente voz que hace que las ventanas de la alcaldía se rompan.

Entonces los guardias reales atacan a la yegua oscura pero está nuevamente se trasforma en un tornado y lanza rayos incapacitando a todos.

-Estos son tus guardias Celestia,- dice con arrogancia la yegua oscura al vencer a todos.

Celestia iba a responder pero detrás de ella aparece una gran nube que la atrapa.

Celestia intenta resistirse a la nube pero la también es atacada por la melena de la yegua oscura.

-Luna por favor…- dice Celestia pero es muy tarde todo su cuerpo brilla con una luz oscura convirtiéndola en un destello y llegando directo a la luna, de nuevo formándose la silueta de una yegua oscura en la Luna.

Todos los ponis estaban incrédulos ante los que acababan de ver, su regente, la máxima autoridad de Equestria había sido vencida y encerrada en la Luna.

La otra forma nebulosa se une a la melena de la yegua oscura.

-Escuchen bien Ciudadanos de Equestria!,- dice la Alicornio oscura con una potente voz, -espero que hayan disfrutado el día del hoy porque fue el último, Buawahaaaha,- ríe maquiavélicamente, -ahora la regente seré yo Nightmare Moon y mi primer decreto es la noche eterna.-

Todos los ponis se asustan y se atemorizan ante la Alicornio y muchos salieron corriendo pero no otros como los potros que estaban muertos de miedo, al igual que muchos adultos pero una yegua que se quedó, no permaneció por miedo.

De repente un destello arcoíris ataca a la Alicornio oscura que tomo por sorpresa a la Alicornio oscura, el destello resulto ser una Pegaso celeste con melena arcoíris que empezó a golpear tan rápido como podía a la regente oscura pero un poderoso destello hizo que la Pegaso quedara ciega un momento entonces la Alicornio oscura toma con su melena a la Pegaso y la azota contra el suelo como si fuera un juguete de trapo varias veces, para después lanzarla contra la pared.

-Pequeña insolente como te atreves atacar a tu reina,- dice Nightmare Moon.

-Tú… tú no eres… MI REINA,- grita la Pegaso celeste, terca sin querer doblegare.

Entonces la Alicornio se acerca hacia donde estaba la Pegaso y la vuelve a tomar del cuello asfixiándola, -pequeña insolente,- dice la Alicornio pero en último momento suelta una sonrisa maliciosa y la suelta, -**tú te doblegaras y me servirás "pequeña poni"**,- dice esto último con tono dulce, -**todos lo harán,**\- dice mirando hacia todos los ponis que se mantenían ahí por el miedo y al final mirando hacia el grupo de potros y acercándose hacia ellos inclinando su cabeza por la gran diferencia de altura frente a ellos, -BU.-

Todos los potros gritan descontroladamente mientras la Alicornio se ríe maquiavélicamente, entonces los potros reaccionan y salen corriendo de la alcaldía.

Estando afuera de la alcaldía rápidamente Apple Bloom junto a sus demás compañeros corren hacia la plaza y se detienen ahí.

-Hacia donde!- grita Apple Bloom aun cargando a Button que no se había bajado de su lomo todo este tiempo.

-No sé! No sé!- grita asustada Sweetie Belle.

-Apple Bloom!-

Apple Bloom voltea para ver quien le había gritado era su hermano Big Mac que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hermano,- dice Apple Bloom un poco aliviada de ver a su hermano.

-Estas bien?- pregunta Big Mac.

-Yo… Celestia… Luna… Nightmare Moon.- dice Apple Bloom en shock al igual que todo el mundo corriendo hacia todos los lados.

Big Mac reconoció a Twist y se dio cuenta que todos esos potros acompañaban a Apple Bloom pero todos estaban muertos de miedo y llorando.

-Escúchenme,- dice seriamente Big Mac que a pesar que lo dijo con seriedad tranquilizo a todos los potros inmediatamente, -súbanse todos a mi espalda, ahora,- y sin cuestionar todos los potros se suben en la espalda del gran poni rojo que no tuvo ningún problema para cargar al grupo de potrillos.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la escuela de Ponyville y antes de llegar la puerta de la escuela es abierta por la maestra Cherilee y Big Mac entra rápidamente sin cuestionar.

-Por Celestia están bien niños,- dice Cherilee preocupada.

Pero todos los potros están muy asustados.

-Niños,- dice Big Mac con una gran calma que contagio a todos rápidamente, -necesito que me digan dónde están sus familiares,-

-Creo que mi mama esta en mi casa,- dice Twist.

-M-mi hermana es la dueña de la boutique Carrusel,- dice Sweetie Belle.

-Mi hermano es miembro del escuadrón del clima.- dice Rumble.

-Mi mama creo que también está en mi casa.- dice Button.

-Y-yo… y-yo,- intenta decir Scootalu pero empieza a llorar, -yo no tengo!- grita llorando.

Entonces Big Mac se acerca y abraza rápidamente a la potrilla al cual la llena de una increíble calma pero aun así sigue llorando pero ahora en silencio.

-Lo sé,- dice simplemente el gran poni rojo, -sé que duele y mucho créeme lo sé,- agrega pero entonces deja de abrazar a la potrilla, -pero escúchenme bien, todos, a los que amamos, nos aman y nos amaron, jamás nos abandonaran,- entonces toca su pecho, -aquí,-

Esas duras pero honestas palabras hicieron que todos guardaran la calma.

Entonces Big Mac se dirige con Cherilee y aunque Apple Bloom no escucha lo que dicen sabe, por lógica, que pregunta a Cherilee por información de los familiares de todos ya que si alguien conoce Ponyville es Cherilee que vive, creció y enseño a muchos potros del pueblo.

Big Mac se dirige con Apple Bloom, -necesito que los cuides puedes hacerlo,- dice levantando un casco hacia la pequeña aunque sentía mucho miedo sabía que su hermano volvería entonces choca el casco con su hermano, -volveré pronto.-

Entonces Big Mac sale de la escuela.

-o- -o- -o-

Pasa algo de tiempo, es difícil saber cuánto ya que los ponis se basaban en la hora principalmente por el movimiento de los astros pero eso ya no era una opción.

Entonces oyen que alguien abre la puerta y también oyen las pisadas de varios ponis.

Entonces llega Big Mac acompañado por un Pegaso oscuro con crin entre Celeste Claro y grisáceo que va directo con Rumble, una yegua terrestre color café claro y melena café un poco más fuerte va con Button, una yegua azul con melena roja y rizada va con Twist, un unicornio verde con crin amarillo va directo con Scootalu y al final una yegua blanca unicornio con melena morada llega con Sweetie Belle.

Cada respectivo poni mayor se lleva al potrillo pero no sin antes de despedirse y todos agradecerle a Big Mac por mantener a los potros seguro entonces al final Big Mac toma a Apple Bloom y la sube a su lomo y se dirige con Cherilee.

-Cherly es hora de irnos,- le dice el poni rojo.

-Lo siento Mac pero me tengo que quedar aquí puede que lleguen más potros por ayuda,- responde Cherilee.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado,- le dice Big Mac mirando afectuosamente a Cherilee que no noto Apple Bloom al tener los ojos cerrados por el miedo.

Entonces Big Mac sale del salón y se dirige a la granja.

Ese día o mejor dicho noche seria solo el comienzo de tiempos oscuros para Equestria.

* * *

**Que pacho espero que les guste la historia que aun seguirá, y si llegaste hasta aqui esto quiere decir que te esta gustando la historia, este es un universo diferente al que conocen que fue creado por el multi-universo de Mr. E. Spen, si quieren saber más les recomiendo que lean su historia de "Soy Barry Allen y soy el pegaso más rápido del mundo"**

**Es todo de mi parte cualquier consejo, critica o comentario es bienvenido.**

**Sin más adiós.**


	2. Los cruzaders

**Capítulo 2: Los cruzaders.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el destierro de la princesa Celestia, un mes desde el regreso de Nightmare Moon, un mes desde la noche eterna. Ahora al no tener la luz del sol; la tierra empezó a enfriarse a bajas temperaturas obligando a los ponis a usar cazadoras o chamarras para mantenerse calientes, la nieve caía, las plantas poco a poco empezaban a marchitarse y en un lugar en específico podía notarse esto.

El gran poni rojo Bic Mac estaba recogiendo las manzanas que caían al suelo ya que los manzanos perdían sus fuerzas para mantenerlos y sin mencionar que muchos de estos ya estaban en estado de putrefacción.

El gran poni rojo cargaba otra canasta llena de manzanas en una carrosa, se ponía los amarres de esta, tomaba una lámpara de aceite con su boca y se dirigía al granero a guardar estas.

Big Mac después se pone a separar las manzanas buenas de las malas y en eso entra Granny Smith con una tenue sonrisa.

-Ella dijo que vendrá, – menciona la abuela.

-o- -o- -o-

Por sugerencia de Cherilee, la maestra hablo con los padres de los alumnos para que siguieran asistiendo a la escuela para mantener las mentes distraídas de las jóvenes criaturas del mal momento que estaban viviendo. Claro que algunos padres no quisieron llevar a sus hijos por las tales situaciones que estaban viviendo pero muchos otros pensaban que era lo mejor que siguieran yendo a la escuela.

-… y así es como se fundó Equestria niños,- explicaba Cherilee algo de la historia de Equestria.

-Eso de que nos sirve ahora. –

Cherilee al igual que los compañeros voltean hacia el que dijo eso… Diamond Tiara

-La historia nos enseña las acciones de nuestro ante pasados y los que no aprenden de ella están destinados a repetirla Diamond Tiara – le explica Cherilee con paciencia.

-Pues la historia no nos dijo nada sobre Nightmare Moon,- contesta Diamond Tiara negativa.

-De todos modos tu nunca estudias,- menciona Twist.

-Cállate flanco en blanco,- le contesta agresiva Tiara.

-Cállate tu niña mimada,- le contesta Twist para la sorpresa de muchos.

-Al menos ella tiene papa,- le dice Silver Spoon y varios potros empiezan a discutir pero…

-**¡CALLENSE!** – regaña Cherilee haciendo que todos guarden silencio entonces empieza a caminar entre los alumnos, todos tienen la vista agachada y nadie se atreve a ver a la maestra, ella vuelve al frente y suspira. –Escuchen, – llama la atención, -se dice que en tiempos de dolor, sufrimiento y angustia; es cuando la naturaleza del mundo es revelada. –

Entonces todos los potros se miran unos a otros con caras de confusión y miedo.

-Pero, – dice la maestra en voz alta, -yo pienso que es revelada cuando en tiempos de incertidumbre y tragedia; se hacen actos de compasión a quien lo necesita, hoy vivimos tiempos difíciles, ayer también se vivieron, pero podemos hacer que mañana no sea así. – dice la maestra.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Apple Bloom y todos miran en silencio a la maestra esperando la respuesta.

-No dejando que la oscuridad nos domine. –

En ese momento suena el timbre.

-Pueden salir. –

-o- -o- -o-

Apple Bloom, Twist, Rumble, Scootalu, Sweetie Bell y Button Smash caminaban por las calles con nieve de Ponyville al igual que algunos habitantes. Muchos a pesar de vivir en la noche eterna trataban de seguir con sus vidas pero la verdad es que muchos se habían largado ahí al tener cerca el castillo de Nightmare.

Nightmare Moon había capturado y obligado a varios ponis a servirle, así que en poco tiempo logro restaurar y remodelar un viejo castillo abandonado que antes se le conocía como el castillo de las hermanas, ahora se le conocía como el castillo de la noche.

A pesar de la situación el pequeño grupo de Cruzaders estaba corriendo, brincando y sonriendo, lo cual le dibujaba una sonrisa a todos los ponis que lo veían demostrando que tal vez mañana vendrían tiempos mejores.

-¿Entonces qué haremos ahora para conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark? – pregunta Twist.

-¿No lo sé que sigue en la lista? – le pregunta Apple Bloom a Button.

El potrillo café saca una libreta y un crayón de su alforja para revisar una lista que hicieron el grupo de potrillos y potrancas.

-Mm ayer o fue hoy, – bromea y se lleva un casco a la boca lo cual hace reír un poco a los potrillos, -fue Cutie Marks en Parkur, lo cual descubrimos que los únicos buenos para eso es Apple Bloom, Scootalu y por supuesto yo, – dice orgullo Button Smash.

-Si hasta que me caí, – dice Sweetie Bell un poco molesta consigo misma ya que al intenta escalar un árbol ella se cayó, por suerte la nieve amortiguo su caída pero en ese justo momento su hermana lo vio, y casi prohíbe que se junte con sus amigos pero no paso gracias a que ellos le prometieron que jamás lo volverían a intentar y con esa condición fue que no la castigaron, además llevaban un poco más de una semana intentando maniobras locas de Parkur lo cual poco a poco empezaban a dominar un poco pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no volverlo a intentar por Sweetie Bell.

-No te preocupes siempre podemos intentar otra cosa, – dice Apple Bloom consolando a Sweetie Bell, -¿Button que sigue en la lista? –

-Bueno salto entre casas... columpia miento entre casas… eh… - dice nervioso Button adelantándose ya que cuando hicieron la lista él y Rumble aconsejaron puras actividades acrobáticas, -este podemos intentar buscar… ¿una Cutie Mark en escondidas? – dice un poco extrañado.

-Uy yo dije ese,- dice un poco emocionada Scootalu.

-Bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo,- dice Apple Bloom positiva.

-Bien y quien va a…– pregunta Button pero en ese momento todos dicen…

-SAFO – gritan los demás al unísono.

-Ay – se queja Button bajando las orejas.

Entonces todos se van al parque y Button empieza a contar mientras los demás se esconden.

-98, 99, 100 listos o no ahí voy,- dice Button y empieza a buscar a sus amigos.

Button no podía ver mucho ya que había pocos faros que estaban prendidos y eso se le dificultaba un poco más la búsqueda entonces Button sin saber que hacer sube a un árbol para tener mejor vista.

Da una búsqueda por la vista y entonces baja a buscarlos, en el camino encuentra algunas huellas, algunas plumas y un dulce.

Entonces como si tuviera rayos x uno a uno los encuentra sin problemas incluso a Rumble que se había subido al techo del quiosco, recordemos que es un Pegaso.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste a todos? – se queja Rumble por haber perdido.

-Bueno solo seguí las huellas, – dice mirando a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Bell, -encontré un dulce tirado, – dice mirando a Twist, -a ti se te cayo una pluma, – dice mirando a Scootalu, -y tu cuando volaste dejaste las huellas más profundas, – dice al final mirando a Rumble.

-Repito, desde que tu mama te quito tu GamePony, eres otro poni,- menciona Rumble con algo de miedo.

-¿Todavía no te devuelve tu juego? – pregunta Sweetie Bell.

-No, – contesta triste, -estamos en el fin del mundo y no me puede devolver mi bebe, – dice Button casi llorando.

-Al menos tienes a alguien,- dice Scootalu sin pensar, -y-yo digo…- intenta decir otra cosa pero entonces Apple Bloom le da un abrazo.

-Nos tienes a nosotros,- dice la potrilla peli roja con una sonrisa.

-Ow, – dice Sweetie Belle con ternura, -abrazo grupal. –

Entonces Sweetie y Twist también abrazan a Scootalu.

-Lo siento pero va en contra de mi mascu…- dice Rumble pero entonces también Button se une al abrazo, -¿es enserio? – dice el potro Pegaso gris incrédulo.

-¿Nos vas a dejar esperando? – le dice Apple Bloom sin dejar el abrazo.

Entonces Rumble suelta un relincho para después sonreír y también unirse al abrazo.

-Esto es muy cursi, ¿no? – menciona Button lo cual hace reír a todos y dejan el abrazo.

Entonces Sweetie Bell estornuda de una forma muy adorable.

-Salud, – le dice Rumble un poco sonrojado, por suerte nadie lo noto.

-Creo que ya es tarde, – menciona Apple Bloom un poco incomoda al decirlo, -deberíamos irnos…-

Pero es interrumpida al oír algunos gritos.

-¿Qué sucede? – menciona Sweetie Bell preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo, vamos – dice Button tomando el liderazgo, los demás asienten, y se disponen a irse.

Se dirigen al pueblo pero siguen oyendo gritos entonces ven a varios ponis vestidos con unas armaduras con estilo gótico. El grupo de potros se esconden debajo de unos puestos abandonados y ven que estos ponis de armadura están atrapando a los civiles y los llevan hacia jaulas.

-¿Qué…- intenta decir Scootalu pero rápidamente Apple Bloom pone un casco en su boca y luego le hace la señal de que no haga ruido.

Entonces en ese momento pasan varios guardias y esperan un minuto a que se alejen lo suficiente.

-Debemos irnos – menciona Rumble y todos están de acuerdo.

El grupo de potrillos deciden tomar otras calles y callejones para evitar toparse con esos gritos. Los Cruzaders se dirigen a la escuela ya que era el lugar más cerca y seguro pero en el camino ven otros guardias y rápidamente se esconden, por suerte no los vieron pero a otros sí.

Vuelven a oír otros gritos y voces de otros ponis pero de unos que les parecieron bastante conocidos. Apple Bloom se asoma de su escondite y ven que un guardia unicornio que había atrapado a un par de potrancas que conocían muy bien.

-¡Suéltame! – grita Silver Spoon intentando liberarse del agarre de magia del unicornio.

-Si no nos sueltas ahora mismo hare que mi pa…- amenaza Diamond Tiara pero entonces…

**SPLASH**

El unicornio le da una fuerte cachetada a Diamond Tiara.

-Si vuelves a hablar te cortare la lengua,- amenaza el unicornio con una voz ronca.

En ese momento Diamond Tiara tiene una expresión de miedo, de auténtico terror ya que nunca nadie la había hablado así pero más que eso golpeado entonces empieza a llorar pero el unicornio en ese momento le da otra y fuerte cachetada que incluso le saca un poco de sangre.

-¡DIJE QUE QUIERO SILENCIO! – grita el unicornio entonces ambas potrancas guardan silencio pero se puede ver lo aterradas que están.

El grupo de Cruzaders ven esto con horror pero uno de ellos de hecho lo ve con gusto, pero que no nota ninguno de los demás.

-Debemos ayudarla, - dice Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué? – dicen los demás potros al unísono.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlas? – Pregunta Twist, -de todos los ponis ellas son las que menos merecen ayuda – dice con desprecio la potra con los rizos rojos.

A pesar de las despreciables palabras de Twist, Apple Bloom lo medita, desde que conoce a Diamond Tiara y desagradablemente es casi toda su vida; esa potranca ha sido un dolor de ancas, siempre mostrándose petulante, vanidosa y muy grosera, siempre queriendo que se haga todo como quiere pero…

-En tiempos de incertidumbre podemos dejar que salga lo peor de nosotros o lo mejor - se torna muy seria, -tenemos que hacer algo – dice Apple Bloom.

-Ok, ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunta Scootalu dispuesta a ayudar y todos se muestran muy dispuestos a ayudar.

-No tengo la menor idea – contesta Apple Bloom haciendo que todos los potros se caigan al suelo.

-B-Bien creo que yo tengo una idea – menciona Button Smash.

-o- -o- -o-

En la plaza principal de Poniville estaban varios ponis encadenados de los cascos y de los cuellos como si fueran perros, custodiados por varios de estos guardias que vestían las armaduras góticas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta una poni con melena gris, color beis que usaba unos lentes y tenia de Cutie Mark un pergamino.

-Somos los leales siervos de su majestad Nightmare Moon – dice el mismo unicornio que había atrapado a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, -tu mete a estas potras a la jaula, - le ordena a otro guardia.

El otro guardia obedece y mete a las potras a una jaula en donde tenían a otros potros.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – vuelve a preguntar la misma poni de antes.

-Su majestad necesita más sirvientes – sonríe, -los últimos no le fueron muy útiles que digamos, – dice el unicornio con malicia.

**TRACKS**

Se oye que se rompen algunos jarrones.

Los guardias miran a un potro Pegaso gris que había roto algunos jarrones fuera de una tienda.

-Ustedes atrápenlo – le ordena el guardia a un grupo de ponis los cuales agarran carrera para perseguir el potrillo.

El potrillo empieza a correr perseguido por estos guardias.

-Déjenlo en paz por favor – pide la poni beis, -son solo potros – le dice por el potro y los potrillos en la jaula.

**PLASH**

El unicornio le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a la poni haciendo que caiga al suelo pero no para ahí y empieza a darle patadas en el estómago sin contenerse nada.

El unicornio acerca su rostro cerca de su oído, -nadie te pregunto "Alcaldesa" – dice para después darle otro fuerte golpe que hace a todos estremecerse incluyendo a algunos guardias que no estaban seguros de que hacer.

**TRASH**

Los guardias voltean y ven ahora a una potra unicornio blanca que había roto un vidrio.

-Que esperan vayan – vuelve a ordenar el unicornio y van otros a seguirla la cual primero grita y corre lo más fuerte que puede seguido por otros guardias.

Al final solo quedan 4 guardias además del unicornio custodiando a los ponis pero estos traían consigo lanzas lo cual aún atemorizaba mucho a los demás ponis.

-Entonces en qué quedamos…– sigue el unicornio pero antes este recibe una bola de nieve en la nuca. -¡¿Quién lo hizo?! – grita muy enojado y ve a un potro café.

-Oye déjala en paz cuernudo – le grita nada más que Button Smash.

-HIJO DE PERRA – grita enojado el unicornio y carga a toda velocidad hacia el potro café.

-Ay mama – dice Button para después correr por su vida.

Los guardias restantes miran a su líder ir corriendo tras este potro pero mientras pasa esta distracción es aprovechada por nada más que Apple Bloom mientras los otros guardias miran esto, la pequeña granjera se escabulle entre los pies de los ponis que no saben qué hacer o cómo reaccionar a esto. La peli roja llega hacia la jaula y empieza a forzar el candado con un clip y lo abre.

-Oigan tenemos que irnos – les dice Apple Bloom a los cinco potros que estaban en la jaula incluyendo a Diamond y a Silver.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta un potro unicornio gordito color azul y con la crin rojiza.

-Tenemos que irnos, – les repite Apple Bloom.

Los potros deciden hacerle caso y empiezan a salir de la jaula pero un par de potrancas se quedan dentro, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara pero esta última no reaccionaba, no dejaba de temblar y al parecer ignoraba todo a su alrededor encerrándose en sí misma.

-Diamond Tiara tenemos que irnos – le dice Silver Spoon pero con el mismo resultado.

Apple Bloom no lo piensa, sube a la jaula y carga a Diamond Tiara sobre su espalda, muy fuerte para su edad la verdad. Diamond Tiara reacciona un poco por esto.

-A-Apple Bloom – dice Diamond Tiara con una voz débil y temblorosa.

-Te sacare de aquí – le dice Apple Bloom y sale de la jaula, -tenemos que irnos todos. – les dice a los ponis encarcelados.

-No podemos estas cadenas tienen un hechizo – menciona una poni.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? – se oye la voz de un guardia.

Rápidamente los ponis encarcelados se ponen en frente para tapar a los potros.

-Por favor déjenos ir – le dice un terrestre.

-Por favor no hicimos nada malo – dice un Pegaso.

-váyanse, nosotros los distraeremos, vamos – dice un poni para también empezar a suplicar.

Apple Bloom asiente aunque no muy de acuerdo con esto y le hace una señal para que los potros lo sigan.

-o- -o- -o-

Momentos antes…

"Esto es una mala idea" piensa nerviosamente Rumble para después empujar un jarrón pero este choca con otro y este con otro, y al final muchos jarrones se quiebran llamando bastante la atención de los guardias.

-Ustedes vayan por el –

Rumble empieza a correr por su remendada vida y rápidamente varios guardias empiezan a perseguirlo.

-Corrales, Corrales, Corrales, Corrales – dice Rumble asustado mientras los guardias lo persiguen.

-Atrápenlo –

-No dejen que se escape. –

-¡¿Por qué tártaros acepte hacer esto?! – se maldice Rumble.

Entonces el potro gris gira en una esquina seguido por los guardias luego gira en otra y en eso todos los guardias empiezan a caer uno arriba del otro.

-Pero que cara… – intenta decir un guardia confundido pero en eso les cae un balde de agua color café de procedencia desconocida y después les cae vareas plumas que se les pegan de inmediato por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – Dice un guardia para después olerse un casco y luego probarlo, -¿Chocomilk? –

Lo suficiente lejos de ahí Rumble aterriza junto con Twist en su espalda.

La potrilla de rizos rojos inmediatamente se baja de la espalda de Rumble.

-Bu-buen trabajo – dice Rumble cansado extendiendo su casco hacia Twist, esta responde chocando su casco.

-Si – responde feliz, -¿estás bien? – le pregunta Twist al potro Pegaso gris.

-Deberías dejar de comer tantos dulces – menciona Rumble con media sonrisa.

-Vámonos – dice Twist con mucha seriedad yéndose.

-Oye fue una broma – le dice Rumble pero Twist lo ignora, -arg potras. –

-o- -o- -o-

Sweetie Bell corre tan rápido como sus pequeños cascos se lo permiten perseguida por varios guardias.

-AAAAAAAAA – grita la potranca unicornio blanca por el miedo aunque no fuera lo más inteligente.

Al igual que Rumble, esta también gira de una esquina a otra pero a diferencia de Rumble ella era mucho más lenta y ya casi le daban alcance los guardias.

"Un poco más, un poco más" piensa Sweetie Bell esperando llegar a la trampa pero…

En un momento se da cuenta que está corriendo en el aire.

-Te tengo – dice un guardia que era un unicornio también haciéndola levitar hacia él.

-¡No, no, no, no! – dice Sweetie asustada.

-Tu vendrás con… – le intenta decir ese guardia pero en ese algo o más bien alguien le cae en la cabeza noqueándolo por suerte y soltando a Sweetie.

La potra blanca se levanta y se alegra, -Scoo… –

Scootalu se levanta tan rápido como puede y empuja a Sweetie, -¡vámonos, vámonos! –

Los guardias se confunden un poco por esto pero rápidamente siguen su persecución ahora persiguiendo a ambas potrancas.

-Vamos, vamos – dice Scootalu intentando mover sus alas lo más rápido que puede para volar pero sin éxito, los guardias por la clara diferencia de estatura empiezan a alcanzarlas.

Entonces logran llegar a la trampa pero Sweetie Bell tropieza con esta y un guardia la atrapa.

-¡Sweetie Bell! – grita Scootalu preocupada.

-Te tengo maldita mocosa. – dice el guardia que la atrapo.

-Suéltame, suéltame – dice Sweetie intentando zafarse pero sin éxito, -SUÉLTAME – grita Sweetie Bell y en ese momento sus ojos brillan y causa un poderoso destello que siega a todos por un momento.

-Arg mis ojos – grita el guardia soltando a Sweetie.

Sweetie Bell se aleja tanto como puede y activa la trampa haciendo que un montón de nieve caiga sobre los guardias y luego corre con su amiga.

Scootalu por suerte no alcanzo a afectarle el destello y ambas sin muchas opciones corren hacia algunos costales que estaban junto a un tienda y ya fuera por la adrenalina o por impuso suben encima de estos y logran escalar encima del edificio ambas pero no se detienen aquí y corren con todas sus fuerzas logrando brincar a otro edificio y luego de esto ambas saltan hacia un montón de hojas que estaba en una carreta y se quedan ahí.

Entonces enseguida pasan varios guardias corriendo hacia ahí y esperan a que pasen, una vez esto ambas salen de las carreta.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunta Scootalu a la potra blanca.

-Sí, ¿y tú? – pregunta Sweetie Bell.

-Si – responde Scootalu jadeando y luego le da un golpe leve al hombro de Sweetie Bell, -y tú que decías que no podías hacer parkur – dice Scootalu con una sonrisa.

Sweetie también sonríe, -será mejor irnos. –

-o- -o- -o-

Button aplico el mismo plan con el líder de los guardias pero este era mucho más rápido que los demás, por algo era el líder, pero por suerte también Button era muy rápido.

Este sigue el plan, el cual se le ocurrió por un videojuego, en el que tenía que distraer un lobo mientras que los puerquitos escapaban. Hasta ahora estaba dando resultado pero…

**TRASH**

Un rayo es lanzado por este unicornio hacia el pequeño potro el cual esquiva saltando hacia una pared y usándola de soporte para alejarse del rayo pero lejos de aquí el potro cae de rodada y se levanta de inmediato siguiendo con su huida.

-Quédate quieto hijo de pu… –

-Señor decir groserías es de mala educación – le grita Button antes confundiéndolo un poco.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape mocoso – le contesta el unicornio.

Entonces al igual que los demás Button gira en varias esquinas y al final logra hacer que el unicornio caiga en la trampa cayéndole encima también mucha nieve pero a diferencia de los demás este lanza un hechizo que hace que todo a su alrededor suba de temperatura haciendo que la nieve se derrita.

-Santa Celestia – dice Button asustado.

Entonces el unicornio lanza otro rayo hacia el frente chocando un árbol haciendo que caiga frente al potro café.

-Hay no – dice Button ahora si asustado.

-Te voy hacer picadillo – le dice el unicornio con una voz ronca.

Entonces el unicornio sin pensarlo le lanza un golpe a Button el cual esquiva dando una marometa, le intenta dar otro pero esta vez se agacha y con un poco de impulso se levanta y le da un fuerte golpe en la quijada que desorienta un poco al unicornio entonces Button pasa por debajo de sus cascos y con las patas traseras golpea sus cascos haciendo que caiga al suelo y sin perder tiempo Button Smash corre hacia una esquina para perderlo de vista.

El unicornio se levanta tan rápido como puede para perseguir al potro pero cuando da vuelta lo pierde de vista. El unicornio mira de un lado a otro y decide correr hacia la derecha para buscarlo. Una vez esto Button espera un momento y baja de encima de por extraño que parezca un gárgola encima de la puerta de una casa.

-Santa Celestia y yo que pensaba que no combinabas con la casa, gracias gárgola tétrica – agradece Button y por un segundo creyó ver a la gárgola sonreír, el potro se asusta por esto, -creo que mejor me voy. –

-o- -o- -o-

Apple Bloom cargando a Diamond Tiara y seguida de los demás potros llegan a una fuente de Poniville.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? – le pregunta Silver Spoon.

-Solo espera un momento – le responde Apple Bloom buscando con su vista a sus amigos, "por favor que estén bien" piensa preocupada pero no por mucho ya que ve a Rumble y a Twist.

-Wow, ¿y los demás? – pregunta Rumble.

-No pudieron venir, – contesta triste Apple Bloom.

Twist mira a Diamond Tiara que seguía en la espalda de Apple Bloom temblando de miedo lo cual le causaba mucha satisfacción. –Parece que la potra… –

-¡Apple Bloom! – Gritan Sweetie Bell y Scootalu felices.

-Oigan yo también estoy aquí, – les dice Rumble.

Sweetie abraza a Twist y luego a Rumble dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo hace sonrojar mucho.

-Me alegro que estén bien – dice Sweetie Bell feliz pero nota que falta alguien.

-Wow debieron verlo, primero noquee a un tipo, luego Sweetie Bell lanzo un súper rayo y después saltamos entre casas… – cuenta Scootalu emocionada.

-¿Oigan y Button? – pregunta Sweetie Bell.

-¿Aún no ha llegado? – pregunta ahora Rumble notando la falta de su amigo.

-Aquí estoy – dice Button apareciendo de la nada detrás de Rumble asustándolo.

-AAAH – grita Rumble asustado y luego molesto dándole un golpe en el hombro, -no hagas eso. –

-Button – dice Sweetie Bell feliz también abrazándolo.

**TRASH**

La fuente detrás de los potros explota en pedazos, haciendo que todos caigan al suelo muy aturdidos.

-Con que aquí estaban los hijos de perra – dice el unicornio líder muy enojado, -entonces con su magia hace levitar a Scootalu que aun estaba aturdida y saca una daga, -si no quieren que le corte el cuello a esta sabandija todos ustedes volverán conmigo. – amenaza.

Todos los potros se asustan y no saben qué hacer, Diamond Tiara que aun estaba en el lomo de Apple Bloom, la abraza más fuerte, aterrada al igual que los demás.

-A la cuenta de uno, dos, tre… – no termina el unicornio porque recibe el golpe de un destello multicolor.

-Oye idiota déjalos en paz – dice una Pegaso color celeste y con melena con los colores de los arcoíris pero que también portaba la misma armadura que el unicornio.

-¿¡Que carajos crees que estás haciendo Rainbow Dash?! – Dice molesto, -si la reina se da cuenta de esto… – intenta decir el unicornio pero la Pegaso le da un golpe en la cara.

-Váyanse – les dice Rainbow Dash a los potrillos para después recibir un golpe del unicornio pero rápidamente contrataca con una patada, -DIJE QUE SE VAYAN – les grita.

-Síganme – grita Apple Bloom y corre seguido por todos los potros. Sweetie Bell ayuda a Scootalu levantarse y también corren.

Entonces llegan más guardias pero Rainbow le da un golpe duro en la cabeza al líder unicornio noqueándolo, -¡Que esperan idiotas! Ustedes no son ni 20 porciento capaces de detenerme – dice para que la ataquen y no se enfoquen en los potros pero desagradablemente funciona más de lo que hubiera deseado y entre todos empiezan a golpearla.

-o- -o- -o-

Los potros liderados por Apple Bloom llegan a la escuela y esta golpea la puerta siendo abierta por Cherilee que se sorprende por ver todos los potros y rápidamente permite que todos entren.

Ya después los potros le cuentan a Cherilee lo que paso muy sorprendida por la valiente y heroica hazaña de los cruzaders pero aun así los regaño por hacer algo tan peligroso, Cherilee decidió ir en busca de los padres de los potros y les encargo que pasara lo que pasara no le abrieran a nadie.

Los potros aprovecharon e inundaron con preguntas y halagos a los cruzaders, incluso Silver Spoon, por salvarlos pero alguien seguía atrapado en su mundo. Apple Bloom camina hacia Diamond Tiara y le ofrece una manzana, sip una manzana.

Diamond Tiara mira esto incrédulamente e incluso voltea hacia los lados pero obviamente era para ella, toma la manzana con ambos cascos como si no pudiera solo sostenerlo con uno, le da una mordida y le tiene una mirada de agradecimiento.

Apple Bloom se pone un poco incomoda ya que nunca ninguna de las dos habían estado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar sin decirse cosas hirientes o discutiendo.

-S-si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo – le dice la peli roja sintiéndose muy extraña por hablarle a si a su némesis de toda su vida y se dispone a irse hasta…

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Diamond Tiara con una voz tímida.

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada Apple Bloom.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? – le pregunta Diamond Tiara.

Esto toma desprevenida a Apple Bloom e incluso los demás guardan silencio al oír esta pregunta.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? – Vuelve a preguntar, -siempre te estoy diciendo flanco en blanco, tomo tus cosas, te molesto a ti y a todos, ¿Por qué? – pregunta Diamond Tiara muy confundida.

-Estabas en problemas y necesitabas ayuda, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar sé que también tú me hubieras salvado – le contesta Apple Bloom.

-No lo hubiera hecho – contesta sorprendiendo a todos y empieza a llorar, -yo te hubiera dejado, no me hubiera importado, s-soy un monstruo… –

Entonces Apple Bloom la abraza para la sorpresa de todos entonces Diamond Tiara no aguanta y llora sobre su hombro, -mi hermano siempre me dice que todos formamos parte de un manzano, cada rama, cada hoja, cada manzana es importante. –

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho por todo, lo siento… – empieza a decir Diamond Tiara dejando salir todo el miedo, el enojo, el dolor y la culpa, sacando todo de su pecho.

Después de un rato Cherilee llega con los padres o tutores de todos los potros yéndose cada uno a sus respectivos hogares hasta que llega al final Big Mac y los padres de Diamond Tiara.

En ese momento Diamond Tiara y Apple Bloom están dormidas recargadas una de la otra pero a alguien no le agrado esto.

-Diamond Tiara – dice la madre de Diamond Tiara despertando a ambas, -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo junto a esa plebeya? – pregunta con decepción.

Ella era una poni terrestre color rosado pálido y crin violeta oscuro que tenía una horrible y soberbia expresión.

-Ya tranquilízate Spoiled, no es momento para esto. – le dice el papa de Tiara que era un poni terrestre color café claro y crin oscura.

-Vámonos – le ordena la madre de Diamond Tiara.

-NO –

-¿Qué? – Pregunta sorprendida la madre, -¿Cómo que... –

-No hasta que te disculpes con ella – dice Diamond Tiara sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que eran Big Mac, Cherilee y los padres de Diamond Tiara.

-Esa pueblerina… –

-Esa pueblerina, como tú dices me salvo la vida, a pesar de que siempre la molestaba, a pesar de que siempre la trataba como basura, ella no dudo en salvarme y lo mínimo que merece es que la trates con respeto, y te disculpes con ella. – le dice Diamond Tiara con una templanza increíble que no podrías creer que lo dice una simple potra.

A la mama de Diamond Tiara le cuesta articular cualquier palabra y mira hacia su esposo.

-No sé qué estas esperando – le dice serio Filthy Rich

-L-lo siento – dice con los dientes apretados.

-Y – le dice Diamond Tiara.

-Gracias por salvarla. – dice para después salir.

-Muchas gracias jovencita – dice el papa de Diamond y mira hacia Big Mac, -créanme que jamás olvidare esto. Es hora de irnos princesa. – le dice a su hija.

-Si papa – responde Diamond Tiara y ahora mira un poco incomoda a la granjera, por primera vez en su vida, al verla, no siente deseos de humillarla, despreciarla o insultarla si no todo lo opuesto, -yo… este, creo que nos veremos mañana. –

-Claro que si amiga – le responde Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

Diamond Tiara se sorprende, -yo… enserio… ¿somos amigas? – le pregunta incrédula.

-Claro, bueno, ¿si tú quieres? – le contesta Apple Bloom.

Diamond Tiara le da un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo a la peli roja, -claro que sí, amiga. – le dice con una sincera sonrisa.

Se despidieron una vez más y Diamond Tiara se fue con sus padres.

-Apple Bloom – le dice Big Mac a su hermana.

-Si Big Mac, - le contesta la peli roja.

-Estas castigada. –

* * *

**Que pacho aquí otro capitulo, se que me tarde demasiado pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, pero tengo de meta terminar mis fics… algún dia.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, comentarios y Review es bienvenido.**

**Sin más adiós.**


End file.
